


The Tentacle Researches

by PerfectlyPervert



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy Fulfillment, For Science!, High School, Japanese Character(s), Loss of Virginity, Other, Paranormal Investigators, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Post-High School, Reader-Insert, Research, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 08:19:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15139001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerfectlyPervert/pseuds/PerfectlyPervert
Summary: Set several years from now, the world is different compared to what we know like now, since the arrival of unhuman creatures, varying in sizes and types from outer space or mysterious places we human haven't discovered before. To explore and learn these creatures, scientific world organizations started to build the Inhuman Creatures Investigation Department, recruiting any interested people that like to explore the mystery of the creatures' arrival. Making it a new career job and a new scientific subject learning area.(Full name), a genius normal high school student is considering her science career opportunities after hearing the IC recruit invitation. What future she may hold be if she decided to get related to this?





	The Tentacle Researches

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Since this is my first work in here, I'd like to apologize for every mistakes you'll find down here. Enjoy reading!

She got up, tug off her panties and straight go to the shower. The cold water run down her summerly body, refreshing her tired skin. Massaging her skin, she sighed when she massage her shoulders, down to her arms, then her D size breasts, and her round butts, lastly to her strengthened legs. After she's done, she go to her full mirror, looking at her figure. Doing some stretch ups, she reached to her silk bra and her thong. Then proceed to her small uniform, one that she feel too waste to buy another one since it's close to her graduation. The top where her sleeves were already shorten, and the bottom end where it got pulled up because of her breasts, showing her navel. And her mini skirt, where stays on her waist and ended just slightly below her butt, giving the perfect view of them and her pussy if she bended down, and letting her butt touching the chair when she sat down, as her skirt would go up. Lastly her short black socks and her shoes. 

Not forgetting her bag, she went off to the school.

This is basically the life of (full name), a genius, bitchy style looking girl whose care only for her future and her interests in biologist things. She lived alone in her flat, and 'serving' her school as constant champion in scientific academic contests, despite her appearance. She's definitely not the prettiest girl in the school, but she definitely got the looks that males start to took interest in her other than her intelligence. Since it's Saturday, she was glad she only need to go to school for her submittance on yesterday's job invitation.

_If I accept it, I may as well pay the entire rent for my flat rather than doing monthly installments from blood, sweat, and tears. And it definitely gonna give me more money for shopping, and other things I need to pay of. This is it. I'm gonna be an Unhuman Creatures Investigator._

The headmaster stamping the necessary files and the signings you done for the filling of the job submittance were the only sound you heard in the office. "You can't go back now. You can only head for the future and more obstacles you may not expect before."

"I'll be. Thank you, sir."

After calling the man yesterday, you were told to immediately go to the facility in a secluded place somewhere on Hokkaido.  _"Make sure to bring your necessary things since you'll be staying in here for quite a time, only focusing on the research you're going to handle."_

Time flies as you arrived, you were greet by the guards outside. After the tight inspecting, you entered the steel door facility and took in the atmosphere.

"Miss (last name), up here, please. You'll see your room where you will be staying and Mr. Bound will explain your job." The staff lady guided you to your room, which is consideredly nice and quite spacy. With a two space bed, a bedside table, a large studying desk with a laptop and various stationaries, a wardrobe, and a nice bathroom to wash off. Quite a spacy and simple futuristic design here. "Oh and while you're working here, please wear the coat on, considering we're going to do a lot of researches." After that, the lady escorts you to Mr. Bound.

"Good to see you here, Miss (last name)."

"It is an honor."

He began explaining, "So, there are various species that we've found. A few numbers of them are collective enough to be taken here for more easy researching, though that means, there are also many counts of species that can not be collected and we must scout alone to their, well as we can call it now, their habitat. Now you, since we require a new research scouting data, we're going to put you in the field."

"And on what type species I will be working on?"

"The Tentacled Body."

"Wait what?"

"Well, we can't wait for more wasted time. The first expedition will be in the sea cave on here, the Pacific Ocean."

* * *

So off they go. Since Mr. Bound said that the landing would be hard on the place, they decided to use helicopter, carrying almost no equipments to the subject location. About a half an hour, you, Mr. Bound assistant, and he himself reached the destination. "We're here."

The helicopter put them down, excluding Mr. Bound. "My task here is to accompany your travel and let you do the research mission. My asisstant will keep an eye on you and guide the normal procedures. Good luck, Miss (Last name)"

The helicopter go and leaving only me, his said assistant, and four guards blocking the main entrance. The place looked like to be a small floor emerging from the water, and the center stood an elevator door. "Your ID, please." The assistant pulled out her card and say, "She's with me, under the guidance of Mr. Bound." The guard nodded and let us down. We entered the elevator and go down, meters ahead underwater.

"The subject resembles an octopus when you look through his physical form. We found him when one of our diving team succesful entering an underwater cave that turns out having the airpocket, only to find it and some evidence of clothings. Female clothings.", the assistant explained. When she finished, we arrived in the cave itself. Lights have been turned on and in the middle of the floor was a pool of water, possibly leading to the ocean, guarded by a clear wall made of hard glass. "We named it X-01, it'll should be come up soon." Just like she said, suddenly the water waves and the giant slowly submerge from the water. It was approximately about five meters up, the eyes were yellow with black slits of cornea in the middle. The skin looked soft however, shiny in red color as if there's slime coating his limbs.

"Now, our mission here is to test what is it's capabilities and find out if his abilities leading further to our evidence of women clothings. We either could start with  _it_ or the clothes first." The curiosity of (name) surpasses various scenarios and possibilities of ideas. She feel however,

that she'd be restricted if she were to try to analyze the creature with the assistant, knowing she'd be fed with official rules and procedures. (Name) isn't the typical of that. She runs by the rules, yes. But if some cases need her creativity more then she'd go down to whatever it takes to have a satisfying result, even if she need to sacrifice what she has.

"Clothes first."

* * *

By the time of night, they decided to rest and investigate the creature for the other day. "Tomorrow is the hard part, don't get yourself to sick," the assistant said and let herself in her small cabin. (Name) waited until her light is turned off and prepare herself to get the job done.

When she hears no sound from the cabin anymore, she took out her videocam, utensils, and turn off the cameras in the cave. The conditions of women clothings can easily describe how the creature previously assault them. But what for? Then came to the underwears, traces of substances in them indicates it wasn't owned by the said women. One idea pop to (name) head, X-01 is either a supposedly sexual creature, or simply mistaken the women to be  _his_ reproduction mate. But that's impossible, right?

After getting the cameras off, she put her tools on the laboratory desk like the others, and took off her lab coat, leaving her in her favorite sailor uniform. The water waves, indicating the soon merging creature, she thought. Deciding to take the risk, she exhaled and took off her shoes and socks, and her skirt, letting them on the floor.  _You still can go back, (name)._

Not stopping, she also took off her sailor top, and finally her undergarments. Her small lace bra front button popped, revealing her mid-perked glistening breasts in anticipation of thrill, and lastly her useless thong. Opening the access door, she closed it and wait for the creature to submerge, letting him to use her in any ways in return for results to her investigation.


End file.
